


Blackmail

by gestaltrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finally has Harry just where he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

Draco smirked at the latest anonymous note. He had been very suspicious when he had first received one and had ignored it. The second was almost too good to pass up, but he had sent Goyle to check it out. His not-so-bright accomplice had heard noises from the broom-closet but hadn’t looked. However, he stayed until whoever was in there had left. Apparently it was Harry Potter and some Ravenclaw that Goyle vaguely remembered as Kevin.

The third note had Draco wandering down to the Quidditch pitch in the middle of the day. Standing in the shadows, he watched as Potter and a Hufflepuff, Hopkins, Draco thought, entered the broom shed. He moved closer and stood with his ear pressed to the back of the shed. Wishing he had some of those Weasleys extendable ears, he made a mental note to have Pansy owl them for him.

Hearing a few moans and then Potter saying, “Just do it,” Draco let his imagination run wild. He imagined Potter bent over one of the benches while the Hufflepuff fucked him, oh yeah. Grabbing his cock he fisted it in rhythm with the sounds he heard, the slap of flesh the soft moans. Draco came. It hit the ground in front of him while he held his robes out of the way.

Potter and Hopkins stumbled out a while later, both looking thoroughly fucked, and Draco began to plot how to use this information to his advantage. Quietly thanking his anonymous spy, Draco walked back to his room.

It was almost two weeks before he got another note and he was about to go crazy waiting for Potter. Right on time Potter stumbled in with yet another boy, though it might have been the Ravenclaw again. Standing behind an Invisibility charm, he had already started the magical recording device that he had hoped would capture the interaction between the two.

He almost snickered and gave himself away but he managed to suppress it. This was so exciting, he was going to have the perfect blackmail material and then he would have Harry right where he wanted him. Watching as Saint Potter took it up the ass and looked like he was enjoying himself, Draco was almost overcome with glee.

Then Harry looked up and Draco would have sworn he was looking right at him. Almost stepping backwards, Draco caught himself in time; any movement would show that someone was here.

“Harry,” the boy said as he sped up and pushed into Potter harder and then losing his rhythm, Draco knew he was going to come soon. Harry groaned and came, coating his shirt and the table he was bent over. The boy who was buggering him pushed in and stilled, crying out.

The guy pulled out, Potter cast a few cleaning charms, and they both left, neither one of them saying a word. Waiting long past the sound of footsteps fading in the distance Draco finally moved. He reached down and slid his hand inside his robes. Wrapping his fingers around his hard cock he managed a few strokes before the memory of Potter coming set him off.

Panting, Draco also cast a cleaning spell. Then, gathering up his recording devices, he left. Gleeful didn’t begin to describe how he felt. He had Potter right where he wanted him. Now all he had to do is decide what exactly he wanted Potter to do for him.

It was odd, but now that he had the blackmail material, he no longer felt rushed. Taking his time, he worked out a plan of how to approach Potter and a list of things he was going to make Potter do for him. Two weeks later Draco ran into him, and in the flurry of pushing and harsh words, he managed to slip a note in Potter’s pocket.

 

Waiting for him, Draco sat on the teacher’s desk swinging his feet. He stood as the door opened and then closed on nothing. Smirking, he looked at what wasn’t there.

“Sneaking around, Potter?”

Slipping out of his invisibility cloak, Potter gave him a tight smile. “I needed to get away from Hermione and Ron. Unless you wanted them here too? The note said alone. It also said you had something to tell me. So talk.”

Harry’s demanding way set Draco’s teeth on edge, but he knew he’d have his own soon enough. Draco waved his wand in the direction of the recording device, smiling as Harry’s face fell into a terrified expression.

“How. . .? What are you going to do with that?” Harry sounded properly scared.

“Nothing, if. . .”

“If?” Harry asked his voice full of fear and hope.

“If you do what I ask you to do. _Everything_ I ask you to do,” Draco said with a self satisfied smirk.

Anger flashed across Harry’s face; then it was gone, and he had a considering look on his face. “Only in private.”

Draco contained his glee; he hadn’t expected Harry to capitulate at all this early in the game. “Everything.”

Harry gave a sharp nod, and Draco tried to look like he was thinking about it. “Every day, Potter. You will have to come to me.”

Nodding reluctantly, Harry agreed.

“Good, you can start now,” Draco said as he slipped his cock out of his robes. “Suck it, Potter.”

Looking like he was going to balk made Draco wave his wand and let the ‘movie’ he had made of Potter and whoever started to play again.

“Fine,” Potter huffed as he fell to his knees in front of Draco.

Draco hadn’t been counting on Potter being able to blow him like a pro. He sucked Draco’s cock down his throat and started this humming thing. Backing off, he sucked around the tip and ran his tongue over the ridge on the underside. “Fuck yeah, Potter. Suck it,” Draco said as he fisted his hands in Potter’s messy hair. Holding him still, Draco fucked into the savior of the Wizarding world’s mouth. Pulling out Draco came all over his face.

Stepping back and tucking his cock back into his trousers, Draco didn’t even bother looking at Potter as summoned his stuff and headed for the door.

“When?” Potter sounded sullen and it made Draco happy.

“Why not the same time,” Draco said with a casual shrug. “But not here. Meet me by the lake.” He stopped at the door, shrinking the projector and putting it in his pocket. Turning back, he looked at Harry where he was kneeling; this was working out better than he planned.

What Draco didn’t see was Harry pumping his fist in the air. This was the best plan ever; he’d thank Hermione later.

 

 **Promt:** NC-17 rating, Draco/Harry, dubious consent or rather Draco blackmailing Harry but not really because Harry is just manipulating Draco using his Slytherin side because Harry really wants to be Draco's sex toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj user thequeenanne. For her birthday she asked for NC-17 rating, Draco/Harry, dubious consent or rather Draco blackmailing Harry but not really because Harry is just manipulating Draco using his Slytherin side because Harry really wants to be Draco's sex toy.


End file.
